


LEFT BEHiND (ENGLISH)

by TRASHiNiMA



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Caring, Drama & Romance, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Massage, Near Death, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness, The Author Regrets Nothing, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHiNiMA/pseuds/TRASHiNiMA
Summary: OUTBREAKAfter the crash of Jäger's helicopter, the german agent went missing. Help is sent to save him but ... isn't it too late now ?
Relationships: Gustave "Doc" Kateb/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Kudos: 28





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [LEFT BEHiND](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926363) by [TRASHiNiMA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHiNiMA/pseuds/TRASHiNiMA). 



> Hello ! I have decided to translate this fanfiction in english. I hope it will be good !
> 
> This fanfiction is gonna be in three parts !  
> Prologue  
> Bad end  
> Good end
> 
> You can choose to skip the bad end, or the good end ? Your choice it won't change the story.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy !

_"A few days ago, a mysterious space capsule crashed near Truth or Consequences, New Mexico. It transported a foreign parasite, the Alpha, which contaminated the area and transformed the citizens of the city into monsters. The quarantine is the only way to contain the parasite, but it won't last long. If the parasite escapes, the disaster will spread to the rest of the world and millions of people will die. The Rainbow's Mission is to enter the ravaged city and destroy the roots of the parasite before the worst-case scenario comes true. "_

_[...]_

_[Jäger P.o.V]_

_And I ran._

_I_ _ran_ _so_ _far away until I lost my breath. They were still there, just a few yards behind me, drooling, howling like animals. These people, they had nothing human_ _anymore_ _. This parasite had completely swallowed all their humanity, they had become true monsters_ _that_ _you_ _see_ _only_ _in_ _horror_ _movies_ _._

_I've seen scary things in my life. But never like that. I tremble so much for fear that my legs threaten to collapse under my exhausted body. I push my mind to its maximum to escape from here, in vain, my muscles are_ _getting_ _so tired, I can't run more, I gotta breathe, just a second, i_ _beg_ _you._

_What an imbecile._

_Like hyenas having trapped a prey, I find myself surrounded by these_ _filthy_ _creatures. It's the end for me. I have fought terrorists all my life, I have never been afraid_ _to_ _execute_ _a mission. I'm_ _not_ _afraid_ _of_ _men, but these things ..._

_They paralyze me._

_I should never have_ _crashed_ _the_ _Heli, I was not careful. It's wrong of me to say that, but I wish it had happened to another person. Twenty-four hours ago I had a drink with my colleagues, and now ... Now what? I'm going to get shredded into_ _pieces_ _. I could always shoot myself in the skull to spare myself the pain of twenty mouths with sharp teeth_ _breaking_ _my_ _skin_ _and_ _bones, the feeling of being quartered or when they take my entrails out of my body while I am still alive, screaming of pain, of panic, choking on my own blood._

_No. I am not a coward. I have to fight until the last second. All I have left is a single mag and a hazard light. I would never have enough bullets. But if I can create an opening ..._

_I still dare to hope I could survive._

_I take a deep breath and watch the creatures around me who are waiting for a moment of weakness from me to finish me off. They are truly unforgiving. I looked away just for a split second the one in my blind spot to watch the one advancing on my left._

_Scheiße_

_The zombie jumped on me with all its_ _strenght_ _,_ _almost_ _making_ _me fall on_ _ly_ _back. I fought to dislodge it,_ _the_ _adrenaline_ _kicking_ _on_ _my_ _nerves. Its spikes piercing my clothes and puncturing my skin. My whole body was shaking under the stress and exhaustion but_ _my_ _survival instinct pushed me_ _to_ _not_ _give_ _up_ _,_ _not_ _yet. The beast tried to bite me in the face, luckily my helmet could stop it. It broke its teeth on the glass face, but also broke a piece of the glass part of my helmet, i couldn't care_ _less_ _at_ _the_ _moment. I held on and finally put a bullet in its head when I was able to free my arm before throwing it on the ground and igniting a hazard light which deployed a threatening light jet, bright red._

_Something changed in the behavior of the creatures. They were hypnotized by the light. Whenever one of them tried to approach, I stirred the fire in front of it and the latter backed away as if lightning struck it._

_I was tempted to try something so I waved the fire in front of my person, watching their reactions. Their eyes were not on me but on my hand._

_I only had one chance in two that it could work. One chance to die here and now or survive. A risky bet, but what could possibly be_ _wrong_ _?_

_I flexed my muscles to the maximum and I launched the hazard light as far as I could. The answer was immediate, the creatures rushed in pursuit of the light source, it was my only chance to run so far from here and hide._

_I had already identified a place to stay when i was running but these monsters were following me too closely and I couldnt take the risk to lead them to my_ _safe_ _place. This building seemed to me to be a perfect hiding place so I came in as_ _fast_ _as i could, barricaded a first door then I put myself in an upstairs apartment and barricaded the entrance too, you can never be too safe._

_But now ..._

_Now what?_

_My body didn't even want to support my weight anymore. If I stood for a second longer, I would pass out. My equipment was so heavy. I had to patch my wounds. I had to get food and water, but the view from this bed was far too tempting._

_In fact, I never reached it, I fell_ _in_ _front_ _of_ _it_ _and_ _crashed_ _on_ _the_ _floor._

_It was stifled. Too vague. My brain refused to make the connection. It was like if I was in the dark, without understanding anything. I heard a deafening din in the distance, howls, weapons spitting their bullets in Slavs. Voices. Voices more human than these creatures. These voices are barking orders._ _Was_ _I_ _dreaming_ _?_ _Was_ _I_ _dead_ _?_

_"He's there !"_

_Who is speaking? I can't see anything. I am afraid that this is really the end_ _and_ _I am_ _imagining_ _all_ _of_ _that_ _. My body does not seem to receive the information correctly since I do not move on my own but I end up feeling that I am being lifted from the ground._

_"He is injured but alive! Jäger, can you hear me mate?"_

_Smoke. Smoke speaking with his strong British accent. I slowly open my eyes with difficulty and I realize that little by little my members come back to life even though they are still numb_ _and_ _heavy_ _._

_My arm around the shoulders of my British colleague, I feel his warmth mix with mine, proof that I am still alive. I hear him bellowing orders and usually, I do not appreciate this sound that tears my ears, but the welcoming_ _roar_ _of_ _the blades of a helicopter_ _just_ _above_ _us_ _is_ _a_ _blessing_ _._

_I'm going home, safe and sound. I did it._

_With the help of Smoke, I finally find myself outside with the team, I see Mute who signs for me a "courage" with his hands. I am happy to see them all, I have never been so happy to see this bunch of morons, I am happy to be still alive._

_The helicopter takes off when we are all on board. I am still dizzy_ _and_ _can_ _barely_ _stand_ _on_ _my_ _own_ _in_ _my_ _sit, but I can hear the others were gravely discussing the situation. There are still some areas to eradicate and then we will finally be rid of this epidemic._

_The loss of human life is enormous, I never would have thought that such a thing could exist, only in the fictions._

_"Scheisse, it hurts, I growled at Doc, who was taking care of my wounds._

_\- Ah, pardon, it's moving a lot here, apologized the medic with a sorry smile. "_

_I turned my head_ _to_ _distract_ _myself_ _a_ _little_ _from_ _the_ _pain with a little smirk hidden by my helmet. I couldn't be mad at him. Gustave was a wonderful man. Surely the most altruistic man on this planet. He was so patient and caring. One of the reasons why I fell in love_ _with_ _him. I was deeply in love_ _with_ _him. I never said anything about it_ _and_ _probably_ _won't,_ _ever_ _._ I don't think I'm a very good liar since apparently everyone knows that I have a crush on Doc. Eve _ryone knows, except me_. Just thinking about my near death experience, the fear of losing him brings tears to my eyes. 

"Everything seems normal despite the ... ugly cuts, how do you feel ? Asked the Frenchman, cutting me off from my thoughts.

\- Tired, I simply replied. "

Doc did not ask me for more informations for the moment, he probably knew i was in no condition for it. I managed to survive alone in the quarantine area. How? It is still a mystery, a miracle. Maybe I am still lying on the ground in agony and my brain chooses to make me dream of this happy ending o calm me down. He gave me a light tap on the shoulder with a smile and then went to take care of the others.

No ... No doubt about it, I was alive and well, Mute's raw movement made me groan. He had brought me closer to him so that I put my head on his shoulder and can rest a little. I really needed it after this nightmare.

  
But, it was almost impossible to fall asleep under these conditions. Too much noise, not comfortable, my wounds hurt me badly and ... The faces of these monsters appeared when I closed my eyelids.

"We will arrive at the base in a few minutes!"

Barked the leader of the group to cover the noise of the blades. Damn it ... I was dreaming of one thing: drinking a fresh beer.

But one thing suddenly make me froze, an acute pain taking my whole leg and shoulder, as if a multitude of needles punctured my skin. The bile went up in my stomach, I struggled to keep it at a good level and not vomit in my helmet.

I couldn't hear anything anymore. I was sick. Can't scream. Beside me, I felt Mute fidget, worried to see me squirm on the spot. He used his voice to call the doctor from the group who came to kneel before me. His face broke down when he saw the part of my face that the broken glass was no longer hiding.

"Jäger!"

Why is he looking at me so scared ? I could not ask anything, my voice suddenly caught in my throat when a huge blow to my stomach made me cry pitifully. The pain was stronger than when Sledge tried his first hammer on me, damn it, I had no words to describe it all.

"RED CODE, INFECTED ON BOARD!"

I heard the scream.

[...]

"RED CODE, INFECTED ON BOARD!"

All the operators went on alert with the cry of Doc who kept Jäger on the ground. The latter screamed in rage while trying to grab Gustave's throat with his hands like claws. Despite the situation, despite being their ally and friend, the operators on board had to turn their weapons on the infected.

"How the hell we havn't noticed that? Asked a British man.  
\- Smoke! Help me stabilize him! "

The German kept trying to fight, kicking, punching, he even tried to bite or pound on the doc who, once his friend nailed to the ground by Smoke, tried to diagnose him.

"His eye is bleeding, the other one too, irises red aswell. His wounds are covered with the same solid component as on the other infected, loss of ... Calm down, damn it! Loss of lucidity and madness, continued Doc who narrowly escaped from a straight helmet blow in the direction of his nose.  
\- What do we do ? Glaz asked darkly. It tears my heart to say that but we can't let him go back to base in his state. It's too dangerous.  
\- I share your opinion ... But .. He's one of us, we can't just abandon him like that, it's not too late! We never had cases at the beginning of transformation, this is our chance!  
\- And play the mad scientists ?! Growled Ash who pushed Glaz from her way to take his place. It saddens me as much as you Doc, but we need to get rid of him ! Put an end to his misery, right now ! We can't risk to lose more men !  
\- No ! The medic replied in the same tone without looking at her. We have a chance to save him. We will do it !  
\- Calm down everyone, intervened another French operator under the name of Lion. We could do something for him. Bring Doc, Finka and myself together to find a solution and treat Jäger. He will be kept under high protection in a quarantine room. We must act quickly to limit contamination. For now, that's all we can do. Once the helicopter is on the ground, we move! "

Doc looked up at his colleague and nodded with relief. The tension was at its height and Jäger did not seem to calm down. He had stopped wanting to attack his friend but the pain he was experiencing only increased, reducing him to a groaning mass.

"Can't you give him something while you wait? Inquired Kapkan, who hadn't moved from his place from the start.  
\- We'll be there in a few seconds, I'll give it to him once we stabilize him.  
\- We're going down in ten seconds, Ash informed.  
\- Alright guys, one last effort! Smoke, we're leaving together to put Jäger in quarantine, Lion and Finka, you are with me, the others, in briefing! "

When the helicopter finally touched down, the operators did not wait for the blades to stop to move Marius into a secure room in which he would not be a threat.

"Lion, I need you to go get a bed and something to tie him up."

Even with two person it was difficult to contain Jäger. To go faster, Finka put herself between the legs of the German and took his two ankles before turning his back on him and taking the lead of the group. The quarantine room (which was not one) was an interrogation room with a mirror that did not let anything appear from the outside.

"I hope you know what you are doing Doc."

Smoke had every reason in the world to worry. Doc was also aware of this. But he just couldn't pass up the chance to save his friend's life.

When they entered the room, the officers placed the infected on the table and then left, waiting for Lion to return. However ... They remained behind the window to observe the patient who was shaken by violent jolts.

"Bloody fuck ... My stomach is turning over, Smoke commented.  
\- Beginning of madness, he will behave like a madman suffering from dementia and soon he will lose all humanity. He will no longer be human, and we will have to kill him.  
\- What is he doing ...? Pointed Finka. "

Jäger slowly slid down the table until he found himself kneeling on the floor. He crawled to the mirror and hoisted himself up to his friends, not seeing them but he knew. Jäger was staring at his own reflection. His eye was red like a beast, his complexion pale and his strange black tentacles that grew slowly visibly behind him were threatening.

"I know ... I know you're there ... Struggled Marius to articulate.  
\- Can he hear us? Smoke asked.  
\- No, we can hear him but not him."

Faced with the horror of his own reflection, the German felt in immense distress. Why putting him in such a scary place? He wasn't supposed to be here! He took his face in his hand and fixed Gustave's face straight in the eyes, although he did not see him.

"Doc ... It hurts ..."

Smoke looked at his colleague who shook his head helplessly. He pressed a button so that Jäger could listen to it inside the room. You shouldn't alert him, but you shouldn't lie to him.

"Jäger?  
\- D-Doc? Gustave, don't leave me here! Get me out of here!  
"Jäger, said the French more firmly. You'll stay here, it's safer, everything will be fine. We won't be far from you, but we're going to have to put you in quarantine. We're going to tie you up so we can do tests to find you an antidote and-  
\- NEIN! Get me out of here Gustave! "

Jäger looked rabid now, but it was not a human reaction, it was the parasite. It made him less human, more primitive. Marius screamed, hitting the mirror with his head.

"He's mutating, we're running out of time, Doc, Finka murmured grimly.  
\- I hear Lion coming, we can start before we run out of time. Smoke, throw a paralyzing gas in the room, watch out that he doesn't come out.  
\- Okay. "

Smoke pinned a non-lethal grenade full of stun gas and opened the door before quickly locking it again. When the door was ajar, Marius almost jumped in on instinct, but when the white gas released, he began to suffocate.

"No ... No! Doc! Bi ... Bitte .. Doc!"

Jäger slowly approached the mirror and put his hand on it. If only it was not his frightened and distorted face that he saw.

"Bitte .. Nicht ...! Doc!"

Gustave and his comrades silently watched Jäger begging for help, helpless. Marius laid down on the ground as the effect of the gas spread through his cells, until he stopped moving.

Taking a deep breath, the doctor swore to save his precious friend. They had made a promise one day, he intended to honor it so no question that Jäger gets away with it, without answering his questions.

He told him he was in love with him during that party after all, right?

[...]


	2. BAD END

Finding the cure to save Jäger was a top priority for Gustave. The state of the German operator deteriorated with each passing hour ... It was too much for Doc who had not taken a break since he had returned from his mission.

Under the effect of the sedative, the German did not flinch a finger and let Gustave examine him safely. Sometimes the doctor could hear the other mumble in his artificial sleep. He was restless, moving his limbs but it was only his nerves that reacted instinctively.

"Look at that ... Whispered Doc, a scalpel in his hand. His wounds do not heal ... His blood becomes as hard as a mineral as soon as it comes in contact with the exterior.  
\- Is it the parasite that does that? Asked Finka who had looked up from her activity to observe Doc scratching Jäger's spike.  
\- Yes, Marius' whole organism is infected. What do you have in the microscope?  
\- White blood cells are being exterminated by the parasite. I fear very much for his immune system, he will shut down if we don't do anything soon. Doc, do you want to rest a little? I can take over.  
\- No, I'm fine. We are going to find a solution, Lion is already doing tests with his blood.  
\- Doc ... Insisted the Russian.  
\- We will find a solution, repeated Gustave more firmly this time, at the verge of the frustration.  
\- Doc, you need to rest.  
\- I will be fine ...  
\- No, I really think you should take a break and-  
\- I said it's okay! "

The doctor had loudly hit the operating table with his scalpel and turned around to look at the Russian.

"We have the possibility to save him, why not try our best while we still can stand ? Sleeping would be a waste of time ! What if an epidemic spreads because of us this time, you thought about it? We just have to create this fucking vaccine before to ...before we HAVE to kill him. Wich won't happen ! "

Finka looked at him hard behind her medical equipment but added no further comments. Gustave meanwhile turned to Jäger and clasped his scalpel in his hand as hard as he could while his second hand held that of his friend. Marius' face was so pale, covered with a thin layer of sweat which sometimes ended in large droplets. His hair was pressed over his head, soaked. It was a nightmare. It was a nightmare to see his friend in this state.

He finally released his teammate's hand and gently placed it on Marius' cheek.

Healing him was his priority, sleep could wait.

[...]

[Doc P.O.V]

It is not that easy to find an antidote to something we know nothing about. We start from scratch. And to think of it, we could find a cure in an hour, two days, a year, ten years, maybe never. Seeing Jäger in this state makes me sick. Hour by hour he changes, he gradually loses his mind but he is still there, I can see it in his eyes. He is trapped in a body that no longer obeys him.

Marius, that lovely... idiot.

I shook my head, chasing drops of sweat that were beading on my forehead, I had to prevent them from falling into my eyes. My vision began to blur at times and my body leaned violently back and forth, I struggled to stay awake, focused, his life depended on me. I'm there for him, I won't give up.

Jäger is a discreet but not careful enough man. Everyone knows that he has feelings for me despite doing his best to hide it. It was even quite funny to see him try to avoid medical check-ups because I was the one who took care of it and he had to undress in my presence. You had to see his head, he was really less assured without his helmet which could hide his face and his emotions. But the redness on his skin didn't lie and, I'm sure he was aware of it too, but I always stayed professional.

Jäger, he has this little detail that the others don't have. I always liked to tease him in particular, I fed my curiosity about him for two years. I even admit to being attached to him, maybe a little too much.

A week before the Chimera mission, we had an evening with the others in order to relieve our stress somewhat. That day, we had a private discussion, Jäger had wanted to smoke a cigarette outside and I followed him. Marius had been drinking a little too much, and he finally told me that the rumors about him were true. Why hide it? He said as he got closer.

I did not push him back when our lips touched, we had exchanged a chaste kiss, it was almost like those we did when we were only twelve, thirteen years old but Marius told me then that it was just a little taste of what he had to offer me, he made the promise to share his feelings when he was ready, while he was sober.

It was a funny situation, but I smiled at him saying that I would wait for him.

And I waited patiently because the more days passed, the more I felt like a euphoria overwhelm me. Thinking of Marius had become like a drug, he was omitted from my mind and he too was starting to tease me, in his own way.

When I learned about the crash, it was as if the ground was collapsing under my feet. The chances of finding him safe and sound were so low. But the impossible happened. I was so relieved to see him again that I found it hard to contain myself in the helicopter.

I did not expect my happiness to be so short. Jäger turned out to be a carrier of the parasite. His wounds were clean cuts, surely the spines of a contaminated, the parasite could easily have infected him in this way, I do not see other explanations ...

A hand came to rest on my shoulder and made me understand that I no longer have a say, I am so tired that I can not even see my scalpel as clearly as I would like.

I am forced to rest, order of my superiors.

When I leave the room with Finka, I make sure one last time that everything is fine. Jäger sleeps deeply, peacefully I dare to say because i know it is not the case.

"Doc, don't worry, tried to reassure me the Russian. A recruit will come every ten minutes to make sure everything is fine."

Of course, I was too far in my own head to answer her, the tiredness weighed down my mind and my eyes, so I answered her with a slight smile, I knew she would understand.

On the way to my doctor's office, I did not meet anyone. Luckily, I never wanted to exchange words with people. Upon entering the infirmary, I did not even bother to take off my clothes, I just took off my gloves and surgical mask that I threw in a trash can before dropping on a bed, settle an alarm and fall asleep heavily.

Sorry Marius, I don't want to leave you like this but I will come back soon, I promise you.

Sorry Marius, I don't want to leave you like this but I will come back soon, I promise you.

When Gustave's alarm began to ring in the room, he barely heard it until it became a persistent background noise and finally turned it off. He had a hard time opening his eyes, tiredness kept him prisoner in his bed but the reality and the urgency of the situation caught up with him and struck him like a train launched at full speed, forcing him to get up and jump out of bed. He went to a tap and turned it on and cleaned his face with cold water, waking up a little more.

He had only slept two hours but it was enough for him. He was reassured that no one had come to look for him, so the situation had not worsened. He was anxious to return to work and finally find the antidote that would exterminate the parasite and return Jäger to him as he had known him.

Gustave got ready, new surgical gloves, sterile utensils and left the infirmary by walking with firm feet towards the quarantine zone which held Jäger. Finka was not around, nor Lion, no recruits in sight, just Marius lying on his bed, strapped.

At the sounds of the keys in the lock, Marius fidgeted.

"D-Doc ...? The voice of the latter tore apart Doc's heart as he walked into the room, closing it in two turns.  
\- I'm here ... How do you feel?  
\- Horrible ... My left arm is covered with spikes ... My face on this side too ... It hurts everywhere Doc ... "

In his position, all Jäger could do was turn his head towards his friend, his eyes pleading but also overwhelmed by suffering and agony. Marius had no more nails but claws on the left side and his teeth on the same side, where the appendices developed at high speed, were more refined, like fangs.

Gustave couldn't hold his friend's gaze but he forced himself to do it, he had to give Jäger as much comfort and courage as possible to make him keep hope. He put his hand on his friend's cheek and was surprised to see the other rub it like a feline. With his other hand, he grabbed the one of his counterpart and squeezed it tight, feeling Marius doing the same.

"You're going to find a cure ... Right, Doc ...?  
\- I'm doing my best ... We analyze your blood, we do tests. You're not alone ... I'm going to do everything to save you ... You haven't told me your answer, remember ? We don't break a promise, so hold on, we're almost there. "

Doc wanted to believe it.

The German closed his eyes, clenching his teeth, heavy tears rolling down his cheeks.

Jäger wanted to believe it.

[...]

[Jäger P.O.V]

I want to believe it but I think I'm fucked. My body will give up long before Doc finds a cure. I am in pain. I feel every bit of my body mutate. All my left side is infected, my nails fell one by one, replaced by claws, my teeth ... I feel them grow longer while my skin keeps getting pierced by spikes of ... I don't know what to call it, it almost looks like black crystal.

I am thirsty, I am hungry, but nothing that I am given satisfies me.

I want to die at this point.

When I look into Doc's blue eyes, I find a little courage, a reason to hold on to life, to ignore the pain that consumes me. I only want one thing when he speaks to me, that he finally kisses me. I'm so afraid of going away from him. I'm dying to take him in my arms.

All the beauty in his eyes.

I let go of his hand, just to pull it up as much as my straps allowed on his wrist, slowly stroking the surface of his white gloves with my thumb. I then whispered the improbable.

"Kiss Me ..."

[...]

"Kiss Me ..."

Jäger had whispered, his voice so weak that Doc had to concentrate to understand his words. Opening his eyes, the German began to sob because he felt the medic slowly back away. He clung to his hand, repeating "bitte ... bitte ... bitte" but Doc couldn't do such a thing.

"Doc ..."

If only he didn't look at him like that. If only he hadn't been so weak. His heart shattered into pieces in his chest.

Gustave's lips were crushed with haste on those of the German who opened them at once, exchanging a desperate kiss, thirsty for a more intimate contact. Jäger began to moan between sobs against Doc's lips each time his tongue touched his, begging for more attention, so much so that Doc could no longer tell wich groan belonged to whom.

"Doc ... I have always loved you ... whispered the German between two kisses while tears were running along his face. "

[...]

[Doc P.O.V]

It is a mistake.

A huge mistake.

But I can't stop. It is as if a force pushes me to continue. I have waited a long time for this moment, but I know it is a mistake.

A disaster.

Where did my reason go?

I feel Jäger desperate but also, kissing me by painfully adding his teeth, it becomes dangerous.

[...]

[Jäger P.O.V]

It's stronger than me.

I can not resist.

It's not me anymore.

[...]

A violent snap broke the silence in the room. Jäger has incredible strength and succeeds in freeing himself from his straps blocking his arms. Doc hadn't seen anything coming. He could have, he should have, he can no longer.

Marius violently approached his partner against him and closed his jaw on Doc's throat, tearing off part of it. The Frenchman tried to scream, push Marius away but the shock and the blood which flowed from his wound prevented him, he collapsed on the ground followed by Jäger who lost no time to turn him on his back and continue what he had started.

In the corridor they heard hurried steps, keys turning in a lock and the cry of Lion.

"Doc! We have the antidote ... DOC!"

Lion froze in front of the carnage. A pool of blood around the operator of the GiGN, Jäger on him like an animal.

The German turned slowly, groaning like a rabid canine, Gustave's blood on his face. Doc was still breathing, he clung to life holding his throat but such an injury was irreversible.

"JÄGER!"

Cried Lion, a pistol in his hand pointed straight at the German. The infected seemed to hesitate but the parasite was right. He straightened with a whistle and rushed at the other Frenchman who had no choice but to shoot.

[...]

[Jäger P.O.V]

I stopped after hearing the shot. I did not feel it piercing me, but i look down, the bullet was lodged in my chest. It did not hurt. I just dropped to my knees before the weight of my body dragged me to the ground.

"Two agents on the ground, I repeat, two agents on the ground!"

Yelled Lion into his radio.

I killed Doc, I thought once on the ground.

I killed the only person I loved the most. I couldn't stop. I watched the parasite take over my body. I watched him tear his throat with my own teeth and then swallowing Gustave's meat. I couldn't control anything.

I fell so low, I'm still falling, infinitely.

If I erase my mistakes, if I relive this day, if everything changed, am I still human?

My blood flows slowly on the white tiles, mingling with that of Doc. Forgive me.

I no longer felt any pain, any emotions, just tiredness and when I closed my eyes, everything was silent.

[...]

"What happened?! Ash roared and entered the room before moving back at the sight. Damn it ...!  
\- When I entered the room, Jäger was at Doc's throat, explained Lion still in shock who watched Finka take the pulse of Jäger then Doc, both negative. I couldn't do anything ...  
\- Damn ... FUCKING HELL !"

Ash punched the wall several times with her fist. Two great men lost in their teams. It was total moral annihilation. She couldn't hold her tears that she keep inside of her by pride.

"I can't believe it ..."

OUTBREAK: BAD END


	3. LEFT BEHiND : GOOD END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry for the poor translation but i do hope it will stay quite pleasant to read.

"Kiss Me ..."

Jäger had whispered, his voice so weak that Doc had to concentrate to understand his words. Opening his eyes, the German began to sob because he felt the medic back away. He clung to his hand, repeating "bitte ... bitte ... bitte" but Doc couldn't do such a thing.

"Doc ..."

If only he didn't look at him like that.

But Gustave was aware that if he did such a thing, he was going to make a huge mistake, it was too dangerous. The risk of being infected with this simple contact was too dangerous, he should not let the temptation prevail.

He hasn't noticed he was leaning over Marius and when he regained his senses, he suddenly took a step back under the gaze of his friend who tried as best as he could to hold him back in panic.

"D-Doc ... Please don't go. Stay!"

The German stirred agitatedly, restrained by his straps under Gustave's gaze who remained helpless. There was nothing he could do to appease him in the immediate, except perhaps reassure him because watching Jäger so frightened, believing that he was going to go away from him tore Gustave's heart.

"I'm here ... reassured Gustave with a soft voice that surprised even himself. You understand that I cannot accede to your request ...? Who will look after you if I am in the same state as you? He added with a reassuring smile . "

Known as the Doctor Without Borders, Doc had seen patients with acute anxiety, dementia, paranoia, he knew how to handle it and would not let the panic take control over him in front of the other, whatever the situation, he had to remain calm to not scare his patients. With these kind of patients, it was like talking with a child, or a frightened animal.

Jäger looked at him with large frightened eyes, skeptical for a few seconds but he ended up relaxing slightly by sensing that the other wasn't going anywhere, nevertheless his iron grip around Doc's arm hadn't seem to loosen.

"Stay ...? Implored Marius.  
\- Of course ... I'll stay as long as you want, okay?  
\- Ja ... "

Calmer now, Marius started to untie his fingers around the Frenchman's wrist, but Jäger's feet jerked sharply, catching the older man's attention. The operator of the GSG9 began to convulsate, his whole body shaking the bed.

"Jäger ?!"

Called Doc but the other replied only with whining pain that gradually modulated into rabid grunts. Doc couldn't believe his eyes, Jäger was mutating in front of him. As his spikes grew visibly, his bloodshot eyes stared at Doc savagely, as if he wanted to tear his face off with his teeth.

The German raised his back from the bed, leaning on his heels, fighting fiercely against his straps, hissing, spitting on Gustave like an animal. If the medic did nothing, Jäger would break his ties and the situation would degenerate.

"Calm down! Jäger! Exclaimed the latter, keeping his friend in bed, one hand on each shoulder. Marius! Hey! "

But Marius stirred furiously under Gustave, trying to dislodge the doctor, trying to bite him in the face, aiming at his throat. The French operator had to put all his weight in order to keep him firmly in place while being careful not to cut himself with the prominent extensions lodged on the german's shoulder.

Doc had no choice but to call in for help. So he clasped his forearm on his friend's throat so that he avoided swinging his head and prevent the other to bite him and grabbed a radio placed on his shoulder.

"Quarantine zone, send agents! I repeat, envoyez du renforts !"

Doc had confirmation that men were on the way to help him and it was not long, they were reactive. When the door opened, it was Lion he saw first, a small closed box in hand.

"Doc! We have the antidote!"

Gustave stopped breathing for a few seconds, in shock. Did he really hear what he had been hoping for days? Were they going to be able to eliminate the threat for good?

"The injection, now Olivier!  
\- It's just a prototype, but let's pray The Lord that it will work! The medic nodded and returned to Marius.  
\- Do you hear that? We got you ! The infected man was deaf to Gustave's voice, growling but somewhere, stuck in the abyss, Marius had heard his friend. "

Footsteps were heard in the corridor before two faces appeared under the door. Smoke and Mute stood next to Doc who ordered them to hold Marius' legs and hips as he continued to keep his friend as flat as he could on the bed. Behind them, Lion extracted from a vial, using a syringe, a thick liquid.

"Is that the antidote? Smoke asked, swearing when Jäger almost kicked his knee in his chin.  
\- Yes, maybe even what will save us all.  
\- I hope this will be the case, hold on Jäger.  
\- Lion, Doc raised his voice. If you're ready, this is the time! "

Olivier gave the syringe a light blow, removing as many air bubbles as possible inside before approaching the infected man secured by three men. Doc and the others had a hard time keeping this rabid beast in place.

When Lion finally grabbed the strapped wrist and tried to inject it, Jäger made a sudden movement that almost broke the needle.

"Hold him correctly, roared Lion who this time planted the needle while pressing the antidote inside his body.  
\- Bloody ... Fuck .. Mate, we do what we can! The British grumbled.  
\- Successful injection!  
\- We continue to maintain him, one last effort guys ! Added Doc firmly. "

It was too good to be true, the antidote was finally in Jäger's body, but how many time would it take to work ? Hours ? Days ? Weeks? Month? Years? Never ?

"Hold on ... The medic whispered between his teeth as Marius seemed to be devoured from the inside.

Almost the entire rainbow team waited outside the bedroom, their faces serious as Jäger convulsed and screamed in agony for what seems like to be for hours.

...

  
"Are you okay, Doc?"

The Frenchman opened his eyes, a smell of coffee under his nose. Looking up, he saw Montagne handing him a mug which he accepted with a tired smile.

"I guess i'm okay, sighed Doc. I'm relieved, we succeeded ... Lion and the others did a fantastic job, everyone did.  
\- I am glad everything went back to normal, murmured the other GiGN agent, taking his place next to him. We are worried about Jäger, but we worry about you aswell. I have never seen you looking like ... pardon my language but like shit.  
\- Thank you, the medic laughed lightly before taking a sip of coffee. It's been a long week, but at least Rainbow has eliminated a threat. Vaccines are going to be sent all over the world, we must at all costs avoid such a disaster from happening again.  
\- It's true, but I still can't believe it happened. Mutant zombies. I've seen horrors in my thirty years of military, but would you have imagined that? "

Doc shook his head, swallowing his drink. Kateb was relieved that everything was finally back to normal ... Now he was praying that everything would be fine for at least a little month.

When Montagne leaved to rest in his room, Doc looked at his watch and sighed heavily. Maybe he should go to sleep while he still could, but not before he has come to visit Marius. Even if the latter had been plunged into an artificial coma in order to keep him stable during his treatment, he could not help going back to his room, taking his hand and offering him a warm human contact. Jäger had gone through so much trauma in such a short time.

On his way to Marius' room, he sat at his bedside and remained silent for a few minutes, the calm of the room only disturbed by a slight "beep" from the EKG.

Jäger had undergone a few operations during his sleep. Doc had taken care to gently remove the residue from the parasite that had damaged his epidermis. There had been complications unfortunately, Marius had reacted badly to the treatment and the wounds had become infected one after the other but Doc had never given up. He had removed each thorn, all, until the last. Face and body covered with bandages, the German just seemed to be sleeping peacefully now. It was a consolation for Kateb who couldn't wait for him to wake up and finally speak to him ...

"Hey ... I'll come by tomorrow morning at the first hour, whispered the latter very lightly to the sleeping man. We're all waiting for you."

It was the truth. The days without German were ... Sad.

Marius was a calm and talkative person. When he was in the mood to speak about something he was interested in, he was a real pipelette ... He was of extraordinary curiosity, about everythingb but especially for gadgets. He was Fuze's rival who loudly proclaimed that the German magpie was less sophisticated than his loaded cluster. It was quite funny to see them in competition.

The medic approached his friend and took his hand in his, squeezing it a little before putting on his surgical mask so that it covered half of his face and slowly, he leaned over Jäger and kissed his forehead lightly. It was at this precise moment that he felt a slight movement in his hand. It was very light ... Almost imperceptible. But Marius had clenched his fingers.

...

"Doc!"

Doc was startled in his sleep the senses suddenly alerted. So many questions at the same time: a terrorist attack? The victims ? An agent downed ? The adrenaline had taken over his body so quickly that his heart was beating fast.

"Jäger has woken up! Rook continued, perceiving his comrade going from panic to relief. He asked to see you, and sorry for the awakening, herm..."

Rook excused himself by rubbing the back of his head with a sorry smile on his face, what an idiot sometimes this Julian ... But Doc already moved on, Marius was awake. The excitement drove him out of his bed and dressed quickly, thanking Rook at the same time with a friendly slap on the back of his head.

When the medic arrived in front of Jäger's room, he was not surprised by the silence of the room. Marius was still lying in his bed with immaculate sheets, his eyes closed. It was understandable, he had to be exhausted. Doc walked slowly to his friend's bedside and the latter was not sleeping because when Kateb was close enough, he fluttered eyelashes and smirked before trying to speak.

"I hate ... The smell of this room ...  
\- You're in a fully sterilized room, that's normal, Doc teased in a sarcastic tone before taking a chair and sitting next to the patient. How are you feeling ?  
\- To be honest ... wie eine Scheiße ... "

Doc wanted to laugh, but his heart was not there. Looking closely at the other's face, he didn't even notice that a huge sigh had escaped from his lips. He did something he never thought he would do. He leaned over his friend and took him in his arms, hugging his body ans ignoring the small yelp from his counterpart. Jäger smelled of sweat mixed with various disinfectants, but Doc didn't care. He was sincerely relieved, he really thought he was losing him. So many questions, sleepless nights watching him without seeing him coming to life. But there he was, in his arms, alive.

Kateb had to refrain himself from crying. With his nose buried in his friend's shoulder, the medic felt Marius' left hand move and then lay flat on his slightly graying brown hair.

"Es ist alles klar, uns geht es gut, Doc ..."

Gustave straightened with a sidelong smile, then he came tenderly to touch Marius' intact cheek with his fingertips. Yes, everything would be fine now ...

"Nice to see you back with us, Marius.  
\- I hope I can walk soon ... I feel really useless.  
\- For today, I'm going to ask you not to move at all, okay? No getaways, understood? I know you, I don't even want a single toe outside of the bed.  
\- Ja ... breathed the German, getting back comfortably in his bed then he added, closing his eyes. Anyway, I have no desire to move.  
"Good boy, murmured Doc. We will still monitor your stats for a moment and check if you are no longer contaminated, you should not be still carrying the virus, even if it happens to be dormant.  
\- Okay, but does that mean I don't move from here for a while?  
\- Unfortunately, you stay here until I decide that you are no longer a danger to us.  
\- Doc .. I--  
\- I know, Doc cut. I know what you're going to tell me but Jäger, don't worry. Everything will be fine, okay? The others can't come to see you, but I will be there every day, I will keep you company, I will not leave you alone. "

Frowning, Jäger had trouble digesting this news. On the one hand, he understood the precautions taken by Gustave ... But on the other, he felt excluded, like radioactive waste that everyone should avoid. A lab rat.

His gaze fell on all these medical lines stuck to his skin, planted in places, his arms covered with bandages and then Doc, protected behind his mask and gloves.

"As you wish ... Pouted the German.  
\- These are only precautions, Jäger, nothing too bad, reassured the medic by pressing his index finger on his friend's cheek. In a short time everything will be back to normal. "

But Jager's response was only silence as he turned his back to him like an upset child, lying on his side. Doc did not sais anything about this behavior, knowing full well that the situation for the latter must be difficult to live with, cut off from everything, he did not blame him for reacting in this way. He rubbed the German operator's shoulder gently before murmuring to him.

"If you need anything, call me. I won't be far."

But as he expected, Marius didn't answer him so he sighed and opened the door but that's when Jäger choose to ask him.

"I would like cigarettes.  
\- Cigarettes ? Doc seemed reluctant to do so, but finally ... Okay, don't forget to smoke by the window and your cigarette in the trash.  
\- Doc ... Doc, wait ... "

...

[Jäger POV]

"Doc, wait ..."

I stopped him in his tracks while he was leaving the room. It was not his fault. I had no reason to be mad at him, I was so happy to see him after being imprisoned for so long in my own head, my own body, I don't wish this to anyone.

I sat awkwardly, whining because of my stiff muscles and when he came back to my bedside, I just took his hand in mine and I lowered my head, I just couldn't face his gaze, not after acting like a kid.

"Sorry, I sighed a little guilty, I didn't want Doc to get upset. But to my surprise, he was not.  
\- No, I understand, this situation must be quite complicated to manage for you, but I know that you can overcome that. I just want you to know that you are not alone, your team is waiting for you and all the rest of Rainbow too, including me.  
\- I know ... But it's so ... So empty here.  
\- We can arrange that, you want me to bring you something to work on later? Blitz has a little a problem with his shield.  
\- Ja, I want to. Would be even better if someone could give me something to eat and drink, a beer? "

A beer seemed fine to me for the treatment I was undergoing. It was the same ride every day. When I woke up, I had breakfast in bed, then I got up to stretch my legs a little in my room, smoked a cigarette near the window while waiting for Doc who came to check how I was feeling . He was taking saliva, blood and doing his tests regularly, I prayed that everything would be in order. I was scared.

I regained strength gradually, my thigh injury slowed me down but it was not the most annoying thing I was enduring. All the members of rainbow wanted to support me so they managed to cook me a dish typical of their country, the most caloric possible because I had lost a lot of weight, it was good but nothing was better than the cooking from my country, thanks IQ

Doc came to see me fairly regularly, but never more than ten minutes. I understood, he had work to do outside of my case. So I wander to my little occupations. I would fix some gadgets, watch TV, smoke, go around in my room, play Sudoku. The days were all alike without interaction with others and in such a confined place. I was dead bored.

What I feared the most was at nightfall. After all the shit that had happened to me, I was not quite the same. I was afraid of the dark. I was petrified at the idea of feeling a mutant crawling above me, opening my eyes to come face to face with his bloodshot gaze. I could still hear in my head the noise they made when they groaned. I would wake up with a startled cry, out of breath and sweating, my body shaking like a leaf. But I reassured myself by telling myself that I was safe. Because, I was, weren't I ?

[Jäger POV]

"Jäger, it's nice to see you standing up. How are you?"

I was expecting Gustave early this morning, as usual I would say, even if today I have not slept at all. To be honest, my mind was preoccupied by something and kept me from sleeping.

Throwing my cigarette out, I turned to him and when my gaze settled on his figure, I directly noticed something different about him, a small detail that made my heart skip a beat.

"Your gloves and mask, Doc? I asked with an ounce of curiosity.  
\- That is part of the good news, replied the other with a broad smile before continuing. You can get out of here, your recovery is a success. "

Oh mein Gott, I limped back to the nearest chair before sitting down heavily like a bag, my legs suddenly turning into jelly. I was in shock of the realization it was truly over. Really ending ! I could live normally, pick up my life where i left it, the infected were behind me, I was alive!

"Marius ... I heard Gustave whispered as he approached. Everything is gonna fine ..."

I really wasn't used to it all, I didn't even understand why Gus's face was blurred when he was right in front of me when I finally felt on my cheekbones tears rolling down my skin until my jaw.

I closed my eyes letting my tears fall a little more, clenching my teeth to keep me from moaning like a kid when my shoulders were shaken by the emotion, but who could blame me for crying now? I was so relieved. All I had hoped for was that I would survive long enough to say everything I wanted to Gustave, to see my family, my friends, my team.

I felt on the back of my hand the warmth of Gustave when he pressed his palm on my skin, I sniffed when I realized that it was finally a warm contact, without gloves, without danger.

"And, he continued warmly. You can go out now.  
\- I can't believe it ... It's over ... For real ...? "

It seemed so unrealistic, what, this is it? I'm free ?

"Everything is going to go back to the way it was before, you can go back to training today if you want, but given your injury, don't strain too much. I'm going to take your IV off, okay?  
\- Ja ... "

Why was he talking to me like that? As if I were just a patient like any other? Go ahead Doc, do something. Take me in your arms, kiss me, act. Now.

"I'll leave you alone this morning, you can go have lunch with the others, I'm sure they'll be happy to see you. I left your clothes at the entrance."

Maybe it was too soon after all. Maybe not the right time. In which case, when would it be? If I had to take the first step ...

"You're really blind, I whisper as he takes off my IV. "

...

"You're really blind, whispered Jäger as Kateb removed his IV. "

Doc raised an eyebrow of misunderstanding when Marius stood up abruptly. Jäger silently stared at him three inches taller before grabbing his collar and bringing him closer to his face. Despite the violence of the gesture, one would have thought that the German would have blown up his colleague's teeth against his, but he had stopped just in time, pressing his lips against Kateb's.

Gustave remained frozen like a marble statue but seeing the insistence of the gesture of the latter, he relaxed gently until his lips were no longer tense and match the shapes of those of his counterpart.

It was like a green light.

The German softened his features and closed his eyes, tilting his head slightly, parting his lips, begging Doc to grant him what he had dreamed of for so long. The French responded by sliding a hand over the hip of the other and brought his hips closer to his for a more intimate contact while gently, with his other hand, he caressed part of Jäger's face, delicately holding his jaw. The longer the kiss went, the more enthusiastically Marius became, he wanted more, so much more.

He slid his hands over the back of the latter, traveling along his curves to generously grab the shapes between his fingers. His breath was missing, his head was spinning. He wanted more and gently he pressed himself against the other to make Doc move back towards his bed which, surprised when the inside of his knees knocked on the edge of the bed, fell on his back while Marius was already straddling his hips.

"Marius ...?"

But the other was deaf, he continued to kiss his face, hoping to silence the French but the latter only laughed, calming the ardor of his future lover with a slight caress on his cheek.

"Not here, not now.  
\- Aaaah ... "

The German admitted his defeat, for this time. He let a long plaintive sigh escape him and lay down with all his weight on the other who only caressed his back tenderly.

"I want it so bad ... Murmured Marius in a muffled voice, his head in the blanket close to the ear of the older.  
\- I know, but it would be better in a suitable place, don't you think?  
\- Ja ... Marius straightened up and got down from the bed while helping Gustave to get up. I absolutely have to get rid of that hospital smell, he said, rubbing his arms before smirking. No offense.  
\- I'm used to it, reassured Doc, who approached him. "

Oh, that gaze still ablaze with the fire of passion, pupils dilated by desire. Gustave's gaze lingered on the lips of his future lover, slightly reddened and shiny with saliva. He had to hold back. It was taking all his strenght to not just fuck him now when the other was clearly begging him, but not here, not now. Have self control !

Doc grabbed the latter's face with one hand, four fingers under his chin as his thumb caressed his lower lip, my god, Jäger blushed at his touch, his eyes fogged with desire, the thirst for contact.

"Be a good boy, murmured the latter before adding. Four o'clock, I want you in the infirmary for your thigh injury and, tonight, we're having a little evening in your honor but pretend I haven't told you, okay?  
\- Ja, no worries, so ... At four o'clock?  
\- Four o'clock, repeated the latter, with that little squint of eyes when he smiled. "

Jäger also smiled at him, visibly happy that everything was back to normal and that his story was finally advancing with Gustave. The other gave him one last kiss before spinning, leaving Marius behind and his peony-red face.

The German mentally slapped himself in order to regain his senses. He was a genius engineer, a talented operator, and yet he cursed himself for acting like a horny teenager in front of the doctor. It was like going back to his schoolyears ...

Now that Jäger had permission to go out, he felt slightly disoriented. It was so weird to realize that now he could do whatever he wanted, that he was no longer a threat to others.

His clothes were at the entrance as Doc had said earlier, the German swapped his hospital outfit for a gray jogging and a Sweatshirt of the same color. He did not bother to remove his bandages and had a little trouble dressing alone because of his injuries which stiffened him a little.

Putting on a pair of slippers, Marius left his room when he was mentally ready and finally left the place he hated so much. However, in the hallway, Jäger did not feel calm, as if he was doing a forbidden thing, why did he feel so suspicious? He was somewhat apprehensive of others. How were they going to react? What if they rejected him?

Marius was slowly walking into the cafeteria, limping because of his leg injury when he stopped right in front of the refectory, his hand on the handle.

Behind the door, he could hear laughter, agents conversing in French, German, Russian, even Korean, there were people. The anguish painfully knotted his stomach and Marius was really going to turn around and find Doc in the infirmary but his hand acts on its own, he gently opened the rusty door which creaked, drawing attention to him.

The room then became silent like death and Jäger even stopped breathing in front of all those faces that stared at him. He saw nothing, but had time to hear on his left side a chair squeaking on the tiles, then the shock of a body hitting his own. It could only be I.Q who was crying hot tears in his arms, hugging him so hard that he thought she would break his ribs.

"Jäger! We missed you arschloch! I was so worried that I thought I was dying!"

It was a shock but also a relief for Jäger, all his apprehensions, his fears, gone. They had been waiting for him all this time and were not afraid of him, on the contrary. He hugged the blonde, taking advantage of her comforting warmth, he even let her kiss her face.

She knew that the other was gay, no ambiguity between the two of them, just a sincere and fusional friendship.

When the latter stepped back, he smiled at her trying to wipe her tears awkwardly with her sleeve and the latter began to laugh a little ashamed, she had let her feelings explode but who could blame her?

"Welcome back, whispered I.Q, inviting him to sit with them. "

It was still a pretty hectic breakfast for Jäger's taste who had no time for himself, everyone was very caring with him. The Russians jostled him a little with their humor, they were good living, when they were not scary and intimidating ... How good it was to be able to enjoy the warm atmosphere of the refectory again. There were those who were not morning person like Tachanka or Thatcher who grumbled in front of the fiery youth, but Jäger could not help smiling, enjoying the moment and listening to others converse, tell him the news, he had missed so much. The members were almost all there, and Jäger could observe the dark circles marked on the operators' faces, but now they all seemed relieved, they could finally breathe for good.

...

Jäger was enjoying his new freedom by wandering around in various occupations. Although he was injured, he had enthusiastically agreed to join Kapkan for a short walk around the base in order to stretch his legs a bit, Maxim had even promised the German to take him on his back if he felt too tired. He was not so close to the Russian, but Marius appreciated that the latter paid him some attention, to be honest, he had always known that behind this image of cold and cruel predator that Maxim let appear, hid a teammate with a great heart. After all, everyone appreciated the engineer.

After this walk, he went into the warehouse to kill the time while waiting for his check-up with Doc. He sat down next to Bandit and Fuze who were repairing their respective gadgets. Bandit was focused on his model but when Marius approached, he looked up from his occupation and gave him a wicked grin.

"So, the freak's finally free ? Bandit royally ignored Fuze's warning gaze in his direction. I really thought that Doc kept you for himself as a guinea pig, you know how the doctors are, they like playing Frankensteins too much. Besides, with your appendages and everything, you would have made an amazing monster in a circus. "

Jäger gritted his teeth but tried to remain calme. He had to remind himself that it was Bandit. And, he had to admit, he kind of not missed him.

"If the virus had transformed me, I would have prayed that I would kill you before someone shot me, replied the German in the same tone.  
\- Aaaah, sighed the latter, nodding. Did you learn some sense of humor during your coma? "

Jäger shook his head, no, he really couldn't compete against the ruthless Bandit and his dark humor. It wasn't even dark humor anymore, it was just being mean for no reasond, it was as if he didn't realize that Jäger could have really mutated and made a carnage in the base. Marius looked away, his heart suddenly heavy, he felt like crying, thinking about the worst. It's true, he could have killed them all.

"Slaboumnyy, grumbled Shurhat"

Fuze placed his half-dismantled Cluster Charge on the table before giving a violent blow to the shoulder of Bandit who began to whine like a kid rubbing the painful part of his body, glaring at the Uzbek. The latter had noticed that something was bothering the engineer.

"Jäger, we are relieved that you are back in good health, believe me, said the Spetsnaz."

These few words from Fuze were pleasantly comforting. Spetsnaz was one of Rainbow's most mysterious and silent operators, including Mute and Kapkan. He hadn't expected a single second for the Russian to help him this way.

"Thank you, whispered Jäger, who felt slightly better.  
\- Don't mention it, said the other, patting him gently on the shoulder.  
\- Did you have to hit me so hard? Bandit said falsely offended and stretched his legs in his chair like a pasha.  
\- What ? Do you want me to knock your teeth out ?"

Jäger sighed. The most important rule when you were in the same room as Bandit, it was to not give him too much importance.

...

Marius had been so absorbed in his activity that he almost forgot to go to Doc's office. He was half an hour late, which was unusual, but Jäger was sure the French wouldn't hold it against him. Arriving in front of the doctor's office, the German did not hesitate a single second and knocked on the door to announce himself before entering. Kateb was at his desk, his eyes riveted on the computer and when he saw his lover who was not moving from doorstep, he smiled at him and invited him to come further into the room.

"Sorry, you told me Four but I didn't see the time go by, apologized Marius.  
\- It's nothing, I was informed that you spent the afternoon at the warehouse with Fuze and Bandit.  
\- Ja, I actually managed to recalibrate Blitz's shield, he should try it and if it's not okay, I can still find something to fix it.  
\- It's nice to see you so enthusiastic, confided Doc with a small smile. How was it with the others?  
\- Mh ... At first I was afraid that they would no longer speak to me and see me as a kind of ... Monster carrying the plague, but, in fact not at all ... I was relieved that they haven't changed. It was just Bandit who bit me on that, but the rest was good.  
\- Bandit, did he say anything to you?  
\- Oh you know how it is, said Jäger, shrugging and adding. Fuze hit him to calm him down.  
\- Fuze did that?  
\- Ja, he even basically told me he missed me. "

Doc nodded curiously, stunned. It was not at all the kind of Fuze to meddle in the affairs of others. He was content to watch and act only if the situation really degenerated to the point of no longer being controllable. For that, Gustave thanked him. Bandit was simply mean at times and Jäger a little too weak and naive. Dominic took pleasure in plunging his victims into distress in order to see them suffer. Gustave had almost diagnosed him with a sociopathic pathology, but, the latter proved himself even more complex than that, he was completely unpredictable at times.

"I still wonder what he is doing in Rainbow, sighed the doctor, will you be okay?  
\- Yes, he got what he deserved with Fuze, I really felt better. Then, if Dominic is here, it's because, despite all his bullshit and bad jokes, we need him.  
\- Ah, that ... sighed the doctor with a smirk. "

Doc stood up, putting his white coat back on properly, then grabbed a pair of gloves.

"Will you take off your clothes? Marius jumped, his face red like a peony before remembering that he was here to be examined.  
\- Oh, ja! "

Under Doc's mocking smile, Jäger hurried to undress, folding his clothes properly before putting them on the desk. He kept only his underwear and socks. Doc indicated his place of auscultation with a chin movement and the other sat on the table, leaving his legs hanging. A slight silence settled in the room as Doc began to remove the bandages on his shoulders.

"By the way ... you ... how are you ...? Began the German a little shyly.  
\- Tired, replied the other honestly. I had so many things in mind but now that you're fine ... I'm finally going to get a full night's sleep.  
\- Doc ...  
\- Don't look at me like that Marius, replied the other, smiling. It's not your fault, okay? None of this is your fault. It never was."

But that didn't seem to comfort the German who felt terribly guilty of everything that had happened between these walls. He was the reason the operators were exhausted, he was the only one responsible for the crash of the helicopter in the quarantine area.

"Jäger, called Gustave, patting his cheek. Jäger, look at me. "

Gustave's voice guided him and brought him out of the paralysis of his anxiety, his guilt. Gently, the doctor cupped his face and whispered softly in the hope of appeasing his lover.

"Shhh ... Look at me, I'm here ... It's good ... Now ... Repeat after me: it's not my fault.  
\- No ...  
\- Jäger, come on, encouraged the doctor, who felt Marius tremble under his hands.  
\- It is not my fault ...  
\- That's good ... Again ... But I want you to believe it, because it's not your fault, okay?  
\- It is not my fault ...  
\- Jäger, continued the older. Is it your fault? "

Marius looked him straight in the eyes, he was like a frightened animal but ... Doc knew how to deal with panic attacks. He slipped the right words at him, he was there physically, he held him so he would not collapse. When asked by Gustave, Marius shook his head gently and began to calm down. The warmth of Kateb's hands which spread over his skin was pleasant and reassuring.

"Well ... I think we all need to rest, even you, don't you think?"

Jäger then nodded with an almost imperceptible smile on his face, a little recovered from this little crisis that Doc had been able to stop just before it started. Actually, the Frenchman with his white blouse looked like a ...

"Engel ...  
\- mh ...? Can you translate ... ? Laughed the French before stopping, Marius had such a red face. Jäger, are you okay ?  
\- I ... I thought out loud, right?  
\- Yes.  
\- Scheiße ... It was ... Because ... Marius was tweaking his fingers searching for his words, fleeing from the other's gaze because of the sudden shyness that had just invaded him. You look like ... with your white blouse, like an angel ... You take care of me, you've always been there when I needed it ... Do you understand? "

Marius had to look Gustave in the eyes after a while, his silence had made him a little curious.

"What ...? Pressed the German, who again felt the anguish torturing his stomach.  
\- It's so cute, Doc whispered before pressing his lips against his. "

Marius had opened his mouth to protest, but Doc silenced him by sliding his tongue inside, giving the German a suffocating kiss, terribly exciting. Jäger allowed himself to be completely dominated by the older man, moaning against his lips as he felt his body take a few more degrees as Doc pressed himself more against him. Jäger would have liked more, but Gustave shifted only very slightly, his tongue slightly drawn and still linked at his lover's by a fine trickle of saliva. Doc smiled at him, licked his lips one last time before leaving Jäger with his hypnotized air.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it,bapologized Doc, laughing lightly. We should save that for later, oui ?"

Rubbing his nose affectionately against his, Gustave gave Jäger time to calm down a bit and returned to his original task, removing the remaining bandages on his chest. He threw the contaminated tapes in the trash and began to disinfect the wounds one last time under the watchful gaze of Jäger who observed all of his actions. Doc was gentle in his movements, it was a real pleasure to feel each pleasant little pressure that his fingers exerted on his pale skin.

Marius still felt slightly excited by this kiss but he had been able to avoid the worst in front of Doc ... In simple underpants, he would have noticed his erection if he had had one. He was relieved to have some self-control but one thing was certain, Doc was not as prudish as he let it appear.

"Will you lie down? Doc's voice came to him. It will be easier to take care of your thigh."

The doctor gently put pressure on Jäger's knee, which obeyed without making a fuss. He pulled his legs up on the table and lay down full length. Doc was absent for a few seconds, then returned with a small pair of pliers.

"Spread your thighs a bit, ordered Gustave."

Despite the ambiguous situation, Jäger forced himself to clear his mind. He shouldn't react like a horny teenager, no. He was forty years old. Doc was only doing his job after all. It is true that it had been forever that he had done nothing on that side, for several reasons: a short time, rooms that did not leave enough privacy, no partners, but this was no reason to get excited for a simple kiss. A fiery kiss, suffocating, intoxicating anyway ...

The operator of the CSG9 struggled to stay calm despite his hectic pace and high body heat and did what the doctor asked. He spread his legs a little to give him enough space on his injured thigh and watched Gustave carefully remove the patch that protected his stitches.

"Mmmm ... You will have a pretty scar, Kateb informed him, touching the surface of the pinkish skin. It healed perfectly, continued the doctor, rather satisfied of his work.  
\- Uh, it's because I had a good doctor. "

Gustave smiled at him, carefully pressing his sensitive skin, then, he grabbed his wire cutters placed on the side of the table and began to remove the points with surgical precision. He would take a moment to take all fourty six stiches, so Jäger lay down more comfortably, his forearm resting on his eyes and one leg slightly raised.

He grimaced mechanically, it was a little unpleasant the way the dots pulled on his delicate skin, but Gustave was meticulous in his movements, he paid attention and remained attentive to Jäger's reactions, his free hand gently caressed his other leg every time he stiffened because of the unpleasant sensation, he even let out small grunts. Marius did not see him, but he could see that the other was progressing in his work because the doctor's fingers were positioned higher and higher on his lower limb. His wound had taken more than half of the inside of his thigh but miraculously, no arteries had been punctured, it was a deep wound but not enough to be lethal. While allowing himself to be manipulated, Jäger found himself wandering seriously. Doc patiently dealt with this disfigurement, oblivious to the little storm that was unfolding in the German's head.

Marius imagined that the latter's hands touched him a little less medically. Let him bring them up more along his thighs, grabbing his thighs between his fingers, making him moan deliciously. Let him spread his legs like a silent invitation while the Medic slides his hands further under the elastic of his pants. He could also lean over his private part and touch it through the tissue with his mouth that kisses it until it becomes rigid ...

"Jäger?"

Oh, damn it. Marius started, abruptly removing his arm from his face, Doc's voice had brought him out of his reverie and the latter looked directly at his pants, ashamed that an erection could have occurred. The stress went down suddenly when he realized that everything was normal, false alarm.

"We're done, you're going to be able to dress.  
\- Okay, danke, Doc.  
\- It will be fine ? Curiously asked the doctor, raising an eyebrow.  
\- Ja, I'm ... I fell asleep, the German lied with a nervous laugh, Doc had noticed? It woke me up with a start.  
\- Okay then ... Doc sighed with a smile. And, do you still want to come tonight?  
\- At the party ? Mh ... Gustave hadn't noticed anything.  
\- Yes, but you know, you don't have to, if you're tired, we won't hold it against you.  
\- No ... No, it's okay, then really, if I don't feel well, I would leave earlier.  
\- Okay, no worries. "

Gustave therefore let him grab his clothes and get dressed. As for Jäger, he took the time to note that, unfortunately, he had had a slight start of excitement but not big enough for the medic to notice anything, well ... He was not a hundred percent sure but he did not want to talk about it with him, too embarrassing, and would probably never talk about it for that matter.

Having an erection during a medical check-up, how desperate am I?

The German sighed and shook his pants sharply to unfold the legs and began to put on the garment, gently pulling it up along his legs when he stopped on his scar. His naturally whitish skin was streaked with a pink mark that would soon become just as pale, but Gustave had done a good job, it was neat and clean.

"Ah, Marius, I have things to do for Six, see you tonight? Doc got up from his desk, carrying a large pouch which he put under his arm.  
\- Uh, ja, okay, I'm going ... Mh, in my room while waiting. 8:30 am in the refectory?  
\- Yeah, Doc confirmed, approaching Jäger to help him finish dressing. Do you need anything else ?"

Jäger was not used to be asissted like that and it was not that bad ... He smiled charmingly at his companion before laughing lightly.

"Ja, I'm not in foam either.  
\- Yes, i know, sorry and Jäger?  
\- Mh? The doctor approached, taking the German in his arms and whispered softly.  
\- I love you."

The engineer's heart began to accelerate suddenly, he had the impression of melting in the Frenchman's arms. It was so unexpected, it was simple words but ... The impact they had was incredible ... Unfortunately, he was not yet ready to return these words to him, he tried but changed his mind. He loved him, it's true, but ... Something was blocking him.

I didn't know myself so shy ...

But Doc understood, he didn't need to force things, Marius would go at the pace he had decided. He moved away from this embrace a little reluctantly and led his lover out of the room before closing the door to the infirmary with keys. Jäger watched him do it without a word but in an impulsive impulse, he stopped him and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"See you tonight then."

...

Come to think of it, it was just a little evening with friends. There would certainly be enough to eat and a significant amount of alcohol but this evening, Jäger was not aiming to drink until he lost his mind and found himself in a sorry state, no. He wanted to take enjoy it with everyone, to have fun.

How long had it been since they had had the opportunity to party? Far too long ... The Rainbow team needed a break.

In front of his mirror, the German had just finished shaving his neglected beard before styling his damp hair with his fingers coated with styling wax. They had gotten long since time, he should think about shortening them a little ... He then dried his sensitive skin freshly shaved, applied an after-shave cream then began to dress, swapping his towel around his waist for underpants and fairly wide jeans. He then put on a gray sweatshirt and his socks, put on his perfume and when he considered himself finally ready, he left the room and joined the refectory by dragging his leg a little.

Already in the corridors, he could hear faint music emanating from the great hall, a few laughs. Approaching a little closer, Jäger discreetly put his head through the door and surprised the members of the GIGN who were finishing the last preparations.

Montagne took care of the aperitifs with Rook while the young woman wearing a bun finished placing the cutlery.

"Jääägeeer!"

Oh, Marius didn't expect Twitch to notice him that quickly, though he had been discreet.

The young French girl was an adorable ball of energy that radiated positivity, so he couldn't help advancing further into the room, arms wide open and caught her firmly against his body when she threw herself on him. With a burst of laughter, he spun her around until she touched the floor, a smile brighter than ever on his face.

"It feels good to see you! Said the young woman, affectionately pinching his cheeks. Doc told me to inform you that he would arrive a little later.  
\- I missed you so much, replied the German, whose cheeks were distorted. Oh, okay, thank you, and wow, you did all this for me ...?  
\- Affirmative, all that, she said, pointing to the room. In your honor. Even if Doc did all the work with Lion, you contributed to the vaccine.  
\- But I ... I could have put all of you ...  
\- Te-te-te, stopped the brunette directly. None of that come in. Hey, she said suddenly to change the subject. How about coming to taste a preview of what I have prepared for the evening?  
"With pleasure, replied Jäger, followed by Rook.  
\- So what about us? With Montagne we participated!  
\- Mmmmh ... The brunette pretended to think and then shrugged. Baaah anyway, now or just later, it's exactly the same. Come !"

...

Everyone took part in the celebration. The music was not deafening, just enough to give a little musical background. Some stayed near the buffet while others gathered around a game of darts. It was no surprise that Marius found that Glaz had the highest score of the five players. The sniper had a sharp and a keen eye for details. He was followed closely by Montagne with four points apart while the other two players were pale figures, Mira was even seen shooting out of place by planting a dart in the wall.

Jäger spent the first three rounds watching them with beer in hand. He discussed everything and nothing with those who did not participate, bet money on the winner with them. When the sixth part was announced, Marius looked at his empty glass, stirred the foam a little at the bottom of the receptacle before deciding to get up to refill himself.

Much to the engineer's delight, there weren't many people around the drinks when he dragged himself along slowly. Empty bottles were lying on their sides on the table following the passage of the others, difficult to find one in which a little alcohol remained. His eyes rested on a can of beer in an ice cube tray and the latter reached out to grab it but a movement surprised him, making him jump when a hand caught him off guard grabbing his own.

"Bandit?  
\- Ah, sorry, I hadn't seen you, the brunet apologized nonchalantly. "

Oh, okay, great. Nothing alarming, sighed Jäger who had imagined the space of a second still have problems with the prankster. They just had the same idea at the same time. The older man released his hand and let him take his can while the other grabbed the one just behind. Jäger was thinking of joining the others, but Dominic gently pulled his sleeve from his sweatshirt, nodding at the direction of two chairs on the terrace. Marius raised his eyebrows, a little disconcerted but he eventually followed suit.

Marius sat down gently on his white plastic deckchair and did not wait to open his can which began to spit foam which unfortunately flowed onto his hand. He shook his hand frantically when the foam took a liquid form on his skin and took two big sips.

"It must have been hard for you. Over there, I mean, Dominic began evasively. I dare not even imagine the hell you had to live, all alone, in the midst of these ... Things. I know that I’ve gone too far, I’m sorry. I was more trash than usual and saw what you just experienced. "

Jäger nodded gently, his gaze fixed on his drink. Bandit was not really bad, it was no secret. He was just a hundred percent asshole. Marius was somewhat grateful to him for acknowledging that he had hurt him deeply, he who never apologized. Dominic was Dominic, nothing could change it, you had to deal with it, but sometimes change was good, right?

A tap on the shoulder brought Jäger back to the present. His teammate was standing, a sympathetic smile on his face despite being discreet.

"I just wanted to tell you that I was sorry, that these bad memories will be erased, okay? I'm not going to hold you back any longer, it's your party after all.  
\- Thank you, Dom. "

Relief.

It was the feeling that Jäger felt when Dominic gave him one last smile before joining the others. As for the German, he remained in his chair for a few long minutes with the muffled music coming from inside the building as only company.

Alone, he lay down more on his deckchair and plunged silently back into his thoughts. Despite the music which was getting louder and louder, Marius was in an unusual peace of mind. Perhaps it was the fact that now everything would be fine, that the danger was definitively averted. The agent sighed as he closed his eyes and let himself be lulled by his environment for about ten minutes.

"Qu ---!"

Jäger's eyes snapped open, his heart bouncing outside of his rib cage. A shadow had leaned over him, making him jump quite violently out of his deckchair, his instinct having shouted at him to move away from this source of danger.

"Wow, Marius, easy, it's me, came a familiar voice despite the blood beating in his ears.  
\- Mein Gott Doc, tut mir Leid, replied the German with a hand on his heart, believing he could calm the palpitations with this gesture. I'm a little on edge these days ...  
\- No, no, sorry, it's me, I should have known. It makes sense with the trauma you suffered. "

Jäger nodded quickly as he resumed his place on the deckchair, followed closely by Doc. Gustave noticed that the German continued to tremble, his eyes fleeing, probably because of the shock so the French tried to capture his attention on another subject

"By the way, I saw Bandit pass by there. I hope he wasn't bothered you ?  
\- No, he came to apologize. We didn't talk much, two minutes flat.  
\- Wait, did I hear correctly? Teased Doc. Bandit? Apologize?  
\- Ja! Even an asshole like him can do it it seems, although I didn't think he was capable of such a thing at all. "

When his gaze rested on the wreckage can sat on the ground, the brunet sighed, pouting.

"The Russians must have finished all the stock of alcohol in my opinion, about time.  
\- I guess, I didn't see much bottles around on the tables but ... I must have some fine alcohol in my personal supply.  
\- I knew you were hiding something in your room, said Jäger accusingly. But I wouldn't have thought it was alcohol.  
\- Oh well, and what did you imagine then?  
\- I don't really know ... Maybe drugs?  
\- No, laughed Doc. Six has been very clear about this, what is in the infirmary, remains in the infirmary.  
\- I'm just kidding... Unless ?"

A smirk, Jäger gave a slight slap on his lover shoulder before placing his head comfortably against it.

"We didn't had time to talk a lot recently.  
\- I know, sorry for that ... "

A small wave of guilt invaded Doc who gently brought his hand to the level of the head of the German and with tenderness, caressed his cheeks before kissing his temple affectionately.

"I don't think anyone is asking you this very often, how have you been ? Are you okay ? Tell me if i canddi anything for you.. "

Jäger's voice seemed very frail to Gustave's ears.

"I've never been so overworked, admitted the doctor. Fatigue has nothing to do with it, it's more emotional. And then ..."

The older boy dislodged the German from his shoulder and turned completely to his counterpart to face him. Then he took his face in his hands where he saw so much emotions inside and added.

"Losing you would have killed me, Marius."

Oh no. Oh, no no no. Not now, not here, but his vision was already blurring as his lips trembled.

"Idiot ..."

Jäger murmured as he was about to collapse in tears but Gustave pulled him against him, depositing his lips on those of his lover with infinite tenderness while his thumbs wiped the incipient pearls at the corners of his eyes. When Doc pulled back a little, Jäger found himself experiencing a certain lack.

"Come on, Doc invited him, holding out his hand. We have things to catch up on, don't we?"

With the phantom sensation of Gustave's lips still present on his, Jäger neither asked nor hesitated a single second to follow the medic.

Discreetly, the two Rainbow agents avoided attracting the attention of others by going where Gustave wished, followed blindly by Jäger who found himself at the time of high school frolicking like an idiot.

In the dark corridors of the GiGN sector, Gustave slowed down and turned to the dark figure of his lover. Once again, he pulled him against himself, but this time it was to exchange a completely different kiss, a gesture filled with an ardent desire that had eaten him for far too long.

Jäger had thought he could take advantage of Doc by making him move back towards the door, but the medic smiled against his lips and swapped positions, the engineer's back against the wooden surface.

"I'm pretty sure we have all we need inside this door ...?"

Began the German before barely holding back a little sigh that almost came out of the back of his throat when Doc's knee was placed between his legs.

"What do you think? The medic whispered raspingly close to his ear, sending a wave of chills down his body.  
\- Just to be sure, Jäger whispered back. "

The latter came slowly to surround his lover's neck, knotting his fingers on the nape of his neck before drawing him more against him until he could tease his lower lip with a nibble but well before he could deepen his gesture, Doc's hand rested on the door handle, opening the door behind Jäger.

"No rush, love, teased Gustave, stroking the bottom of his chin, we have all the time in the world. "

Marius replied with a smirk while coming to pull his lover by the collar of his garment, leading him inside the room while not forgetting to close the door behind them.

"Take your clothes off but keep your underwear on, I'll be back in a few seconds."

Jäger watched him go into his bathroom with a raised eyebrow but did what he was told, taking off his pants and his top with a loose movement before casually throwing his clothes at the foot of the bed while waiting for Gustave to return .

When doctor finally came back, Marius curiously tilted his head to the side and indicated his chin.

"Was ist das?  
\- Don't worry, these are just massage oils and a tube of lubricant.  
\- O-oh ... "

With a discret pink color on the cheeks, the German suddenly felt a slight discomfort, Gustave knew what he was doing and that made him feel nervous, he felt a little stupid and did not really know what to do. It had to be said ... that it was his first time with a man but above all, his first time with a person, but the doctor was aware of this information.

"It's very simple my love, murmured Gustave. Relax, just lie on your stomach, settle down comfortably and let me take care of the rest.  
\- Ja, ok ... "

The youngest lied down with a nervous sigh, the cushions in his arms and ... Apprehended the next step. He felt terribly nervous but also excited. His concern should not make him scared, he knew that Gustave would go slowly and would stop if he asked him to.

Behind him, he felt Gustave climb on the bed and take place beside him, without positioning himself on him then he heard the cap of a bottle being open, followed shortly by a particularly pleasant odor, it was fruity.

"Don't forget to tell me if some things put you off, okay?  
"Ja ... murmured Jäger, whose voice was muffled in the cushion. "

Tiny odorous and oily drops were deposited slowly on his back, along his spine and the doctor started gently to trace a line of oil all the way to his neck by sliding a finger on his spine and back to the hollow of his back. Marius did not react, but when he came back with a slightly greater pressure, the German began to feel more relaxed and made himself heard with a content sigh. It was nice ...

Gustave then put his hand on his shoulder blade, massaging the muscles there with his thumbs, spreading the product thereafter on his skin, like an artist who painted a canvas and then slowly, he began to massage his neck then descended again on his shoulder blades, his sides, until joining the lower back which he massaged the base.

"Doc ... It's so good ...  
\- Excellent, but don't fall asleep, we are far from finished, the best moment has just begun."

Doc surprised him by slapping his right buttock teasingly, which he then massaged as to excuse himself before continuing. He placed a hand on his buttock, the second on his back and gently, he caressed it tenderly before placing his lips on different parts of his back, causing the little one to have uncontrollable goosebumps that made him shudder under the fingers of Gustave. The oldest continued his sweet treatment until he concentrated his attention on his round ass. Placing a knee between Marius' legs, Doc leaned over him, pressing his crotch against his buttocks.

Marius tightened his fingers around his cushion, suddenly aware of the body against his. His temperature increased, his breath less regular. He really didn't want to look like a fifteen year old teenager ... But it was so good.

A movement surprised him when Doc came to lie on him without putting too much weight and slowly, his hands came to be placed below his partner at chest level, exerting pressure to bring him only very slightly against him. Like this, Jäger could feel Doc's heart beating against his back but also the rigid form of his dick which slid slowly against his privacy with a slowness worthy of the greatest tortures. Doc wanted him to enjoy it as long as possible.

The heat was getting deliciously out of control. The agent of GiGN ended up slowly moving back to his previous position before placing his hands again on the buttocks of his lover.

Slowly, Doc's hands became talons which he used affectionately, clawing his partner up to his thighs, satisfied to feel him arch his fingers, begging for more. Then, he brought one hand to the center of his buttocks and with extreme softness, he ran two fingers just below his anus. Surprised by a peak of excitement, Jäger moved his toes, moaning, moving his body uncontrollably, chasing the touch of his partner.

"Many people neglect this place, but the perineum is so sensitive ... How can I resist such a temptation, mh?"

This time a more honest sound came out of the German's mouth, surprising him himself. The doctor had only slightly pressed his finger on this small erogenous surface while taking care to gently massage his balls aswell but soon, Jäger began to be more and more reactive until he heard the doctor laugh behind him.

"Lift your hips a little."

When his lover did, slowly lowered his clothes until the slit of his buttocks was presented to him. The doctor stopped for a second, tenderly kissing the skin he had just exposed before sliding the garment further down his thighs. Marius felt a little shy but the adrenaline made his brain dizzy, making him forget his shame a little.

Gustave's hand then came slightly to tilt his hip to the side, a message that Jäger quickly executed by turning around awkwardly. On his back, Doc could finally observe the face of his counterpart reddened by the emotions that Jäger did not even bother to hide. Why would he do this anyway?

Gustave then came to slide his hands over the thighs of the youngest until he grabbed the crook of his knees. Slowly, he lifted his legs, spreading them so that he was completely exposed, at the mercy of his lover's eyes.

"You are magnifique Marius. I really find it hard to contain myself when I see you in such a position. Look at you ..."

The older man released his legs before leaning over him again, a hand pressed against Jäger's head. They stared at each other for a few seconds. They could have broken the silence, said tender words to each other but at that moment, no words were necessary, everything went through the eyes.

With tenderness, Gustave leaned over the German and came to kiss the latter. Marius groaned when the tongue of his counterpart came to tease his sensually. Gus then came to grab his lower lip between his teeth before releasing it, frustrating the engineer who looked at him with the look of a beaten dog.

"Shhh ... We have all night."

The doctor assured him before bringing his hand to his face that he gently stroked the surface before pressing his thumb on his lower lip. Teasingly, he made his finger trace his lip generously, spreading out some shiny saliva all over the surface. Jäger parted his lips and let Doc put his thumb inside of his mouth, teasing his tongue by pressing the pulp of his finger on it and this time, the German chooses not to remain impassive.

With his eyes fixed on those of the older, Jäger began to suck his digit, using his tongue to show him how much he wanted him.

"If that's what you docto seduce people ... I would admit it's successful ... Although I would prefer something else than my finger between your lips."

An image then crossed the mind of Jager who imagined himself pressed to the ground, Gustave above his face, his member sliding slowly between his lips. Just thinking about it made the German shudder and moan, which didn't escape the doctor, who smiled before whispering.

"But it will be for next time, he said, replacing his thumb with his index finger and middle finger that Jäger came to suck with the same enthusiasm until Gustave removed them permanently. "

As the same hand moved towards the southern part of his body, Jäger found himself distracted by Gustave's lips which came to tease the thin skin of his neck. His skin bristled under the kiss and the German came to ask for more, looking up, revealing more of his throat. He felt Gustave smile against him, then the sensation of a wet finger leaning on his privacy.

"Oh ... scheeiisse ..."

Moaned Jäger, tensing a little when he felt a damp finger sink slowly into his privacy. He then came to surround his lover's waist with his legs, taking advantage of this new angle to feel Gustave's finger touching a sensitive point which made him release a squeak.

"Oh fuck, Gus, bitte ... I want more ...  
\- Patience, smirked the latter against the skin behind his ear. You're still too tight ... Give me time to prepare. "

The German pouted, but the addition of a second finger quickly made him forget his rush. He bit his lip, his eyes closed. Gustave was good with his fingers ... too good for his taste. So when the doctor's hand closed over his member, Marius had his breath cut. He hadn't expected such an explosion of sensations. He couldnt believe he just came with less than a proper handjob. Perhaps being neglected so much made him eager and impatient ...

With the cheeks on fire, he watched the older man bring his hand to his face and lick the white sticky fluid that was slowly leaking down his knuckles.

"Sorry ... Murmured Jäger, still a little shocked by his orgasm.  
\- It's okay, reassured Gustave. I'll give you a second orgasm and this time ... Let me hear your voice. "

Jäger nodded before groaning in discomfort when Gustave pulled back his fingers. He heard the Medic undress then the cap of the lubricant bottle open then closing, which drew his attention to Gustave's hands.

The youngest's breathing became deeper. He watched the doctor's hand carefully coat his penis in lubricant with long, slow movements. Marius was so hypnotized by this scene, passing without realizing his tongue on his lips, which had the effect of bringing Doc back to the present by leaning on his lover.

"If it's too much, don't hesitate to tell me, murmured the Frenchman, passing the extremity of his member several times over the privacy of his counterpart.  
\- J-Ja ... moaned the latter feeling him teasing his entrance. "

Slowly, Doc pressed the thick head of his member until he felt Jäger open up to him but at the first grimace of the german, the doctor leaned on him and came to kiss him with as much fervor as Jäger had to bring his arms around his lover's neck, clinging to him while trying to keep the rhythm of this sulphurous kiss.

Marius frowned, releasing a muffled moan against the lips of the Doc before moving back slightly, their tongues still connected by a thin trickle of saliva. He glanced lower before sighing at the sight of the member of his lover fully lodged in him.

"Scheisse ... Doc ..."

The French defender followed the German's gaze and smiled before taking one of his hands in his, pressing it tenderly on the mattress, their fingers knotted before giving a first thrust.

"Gustace ... I'm fourty but not fragile, don't hold back..."

Whispered Marius in the ear of his partner who nodded.

...

If Jager had been shy at first by following the doctor's instructions like a good boy, Doc was quite surprised when he realized that the engineer was far from being as innocent as he was letting it appear.

The way he straddled his lover's cock, his hips waving with grace, his nails clawing at the graying chest of the Frenchman, his voice that kept singing every time he straightened up, letting Doc's member appear from his hole before he would sit back on it to fuck himself. He was magnificent, especially when he was about to come for the third time.

"Oh fuck, Gus!"

Began to moan the German, head thrown back, his body moving under the sharp thrust of his partner's hips. Jager slid his hand over his penis, the transparent fluid flowing slowly over his fingers before stopping suddenly, trembling. Doc gritted his teeth, groaning, his fingers gripping Jäger's hips firmly before the latter dropped onto the Frenchman, gasping as if he had just run for miles.

Doc came to place his hand on his lover's shoulder blades, sliding up to his short, wet hair which he caressed tenderly, himself coming down from his ecstasy.

The two of them were breathing slowly before Jäger turned his head slowly to place a tender kiss on Doc's neck.

"I can't move anymore ...muttered the engineer who made no effort to move.  
\- Shhh ... I'll take care of it. "

With a big smile, Kateb made sure to withdraw slowly before pushing Marius so that he lay on his back. He let himself obediently fall, eyes half closed. He didn't have the strength to do more and Doc was too happy to be able to take care of him.

"Doc ... Uh .. Gus ..?  
\- Mh?  
\- Danke ... For everything you do for me and the others. "

Gustave smiled tenderly at him before stroking his cheek while with his other hand, he was busy cleaning him with wipes that he kept on his nightstand.

"There is so much things I would do for you, confided the latter, coming to kiss his forehead. This world is cruel, difficult. But I find comfort in it if I know you are by my side. "

With a smile on his lips, Jäger nodded gently before lying on his side, pulling the blanket over him. He patted the place behind him and the Frenchman then came to lie down behind his lover, surrounding his body with his arms. He kissed his neck and then whispered, his face buried in the other's hair.

"I love you."

Jäger closed his eyes, holding his partner's hand, a smile on his lips. Ja, ich liebe dich, Doc.


End file.
